Key rings provide a simple, inexpensive, and convenient method of organizing and carrying keys. Attachments to key rings are also very popular, and their use is well-known. These attachments fulfill various ornamental and functional purposes, including storing change that would otherwise have to be carried loosely in one's pocket, and carrying important papers, such as emergency medical information or money.
Prior attempts to provide such attachments to key rings are many and varied. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 314,028, 3,306,266, and 4,333,562. These prior attempts, however, do not disclose the means for securely enclosing important papers within the apparatus as does the present invention.